


Foil

by mihyolic



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Hotaru - Freeform, KkuChaen, Love at First Sight, chaekura, fencer chaeyeon, kendo sakura, minju mentioned briefly too, they're kinda rivals kinda not rivals, yena is just a troublemaker, yuri is mentioned very briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihyolic/pseuds/mihyolic
Summary: Miyawaki Sakura absolutely hates Lee Chaeyeon's guts despite never meeting her. Or so she thinks.
Relationships: Lee Chaeyeon/Miyawaki Sakura
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Foil

**Author's Note:**

> to be honest, I've been wanting to post an iz*one fic for so damn long. I literally have so many drafts of mostly chaeyeon ships like?? can I please finish my ideas before creating new ones? I never learn. But yeah I have like 20 kwonchaeng fics in the dungeon that will never see the light of day so /shrug/
> 
> hope you guys enjoy and happy reading!
> 
> special thanks to nico and yumi who always give me feedback and just make my day by reading all my unfinished fics!

Miyawaki Sakura could not _stand_ Lee Chaeyeon and her stupid fencing club any longer. Their treatment towards the kendo club was something barbaric in nature. Honestly, Sakura didn’t think they allowed insolent children into the academy, but she’s been proven wrong ever since this stupid rivalry started. If you could even call it a rivalry! 

And the most hilarious thing was that she was spiting a girl she had never met before. The fact that Miyawaki Sakura had never met Lee Chaeyeon, never talked to her or stood in front of her face-to-face, seemed to be the worst part of all. When Sakura gets the chance, Miss Lee Chaeyeon would _definitely_ be on the receiving end of a few choice words that Sakura thought Student Council President Eunbi wouldn’t like. 

Okay, sure. Sakura admitted that she has heard a few stories about this ‘Lee Chaeyeon.’ I mean, how could she not? 

The way some of the girls in school talk about Lee Chaeyeon like she’s god’s gift to Earth literally boggled her mind. How far up someone’s ass do you have to be to idolize somebody that’s part of the fencing club? Like, come on. Sakura thought kendo is way more interesting.

It also didn’t help that Lee Chaeyeon had a literal cult dedicated in her honor. Now, Sakura will admit that ‘Feather Union’ is a cute name for a... fan club. But she still considered them a cult, and that, to Sakura, is not so cute at all.

Sakura was pretty sure Kim Minju, the Feather Union president, has a handwritten manifesto and holds ‘Chaeyeon Church’ every Friday after class during their weekly mandatory meetings. Sometimes, Sakura really couldn’t stand the people at her school. 

And, you know, Sakura would be lying if she said some of these stories about the mighty Lee Chaeyeon didn’t pique her interest just a little bit. I mean, listen. Sakura’s always hearing about this girl with perfect form on the mat. That there’s this girl that just straight up glides and maneuvers around like she’s floating on air. That Lee Chaeyeon is light as a feather and that she’s carried the fencing team to glory 3 straight years in a row. 

And you know what? The praise doesn’t even stop there. That’s pretty annoying... At least, Sakura thought so. 

The gossip of Lee Chaeyeon’s fencing skills took a backseat to the gossip about literally everything else about her. The gossip about how pretty she is, the gossip about how intelligent she is, the gossip about how kind she is, and, oddly, the gossip about her resembling a bear. 

And it peeved Sakura that Lee Chaeyeon was described as kind. Like, come on! Sakura thought that part was absolutely ridiculous!

How kind can a person be when they let their club members roam around the halls terrorizing members of another club? How kind is Lee Chaeyeon really? Because the way she let her club members act like a bunch of animals is honestly baffling. In Sakura’s opinion, she thought Lee Chaeyeon was running a zoo.

But hopefully, this ‘Lee Chaeyeon’ would be able to hold a civilized conversation (even if she and her club are far from civilized, Sakura thought), because Miyawaki Sakura had a few bones to pick with the fencing club leader.

***

Sakura left a trail of fire in her wake as she angrily stomped down the hall towards the gym where the fencing club practices on Fridays. She was completely suited up in her kendo gear, mask and all, and holding a few papers that were basically propaganda against the kendo club. They were badly photoshopped pictures that looked like a five-year-old made them, but still. Sakura thought it was wildly inappropriate and disrespectful. Her other hand held a kendo stick with Sakura clutching it tightly in outright anger. 

Finally reaching the gym, Sakura burst through the doors, startling a few fencing club members who looked her up and down and almost cowered, because Miyawaki Sakura looked absolutely intimidating her kendo gear. 

“Hey, it’s one of the kendo club’s posers,” a duck looking girl spat, her ponytail moving around as she sized Sakura up and down.

The insult caused Sakura to scoff. “Grow up,” Sakura replied menacingly, “I’m sure you’re more bark than bite, Donald Duck.”

“Excuse me?!” The girl responded, completely offended. Sakura tried not to laugh as her lips jutted out, making her look even more like a duck. 

“Yes, please excuse yourself after you tell me which of these girls is the leader of this band of apes,” Sakura tilted her head, steeling her expression. Not that anyone could tell with her mask on. 

Duck girl placed a hand over her chest, even more visibly offended. “W-What?! No, why should I even— you’re in our territory you bamboo flinging piece of—“

“Yena.”

The duck girl, ‘Yena,’ immediately shut her mouth, turning towards a girl dressed in all white with a mask on and a hand over her hip.

“What’d I tell you about messing with the members of the kendo club? Just cause you have a crush on the hamster girl with the nice voice doesn’t mean—“

“Wha- Hey! Chaeyeon what the heck are you talking about? Is that any way to speak to your unnie?” 

Sakura tuned duck girl out after that (thank god) and turned toward the school’s number one heartthrob. 

She didn’t look like much, Sakura thought. Not that she could tell with her being all decked out in fencing gear, but still. So far, Sakura wasn’t impressed. 

Okay, maybe Sakura was a little impressed. Lee Chaeyeon was a bit taller than Sakura herself, and damn did she look like a model.

From what Sakura could see, Chaeyeon had long legs and her posture was practically perfect. She seemed balanced.

Chaeyeon turned to her then, eyes zeroing in on the papers in her hand and her outfit.

“We’ll talk after I spar with Hitomi,” Chaeyeon said. Sakura could hear an apologetic tone seeping into her words. “If I don’t spar with her when she asks, Hitomi gets all pouty and nobody wants her sad.” 

All Sakura could do was nod, suddenly stunned by the sound of Chaeyeon’s voice despite hearing it seconds earlier as the girl scolded the duck. It was smooth and gentle, surprisingly soothing to the point that Sakura almost swooned just by hearing it for a few seconds.

Slightly dazed, all Sakura could do was nod. 

“Alright, stay here with Chaewon. She’s good company... unlike Yena.” Chaeyeon mumbles that last part to herself as she walked away and onto the strip. 

Sakura watched diligently as Chaeyeon and Hitomi got ready and began to spar. 

Lee Chaeyeon wasn’t club president for nothing. 

The way she moved... Sakura couldn’t begin to describe the way Lee Chaeyeon moved forward and backward. She was agile and light and, dare Sakura say it, like a feather. 

Fencing was a bit foreign to Sakura, but she couldn’t deny how graceful Chaeyeon looked as she sparred. Each parry, each point, each jab... Sakura’s eyes never left Chaeyeon. Her movements were so fluid, so calculated, and she executed them all with such precision. It looked like Chaeyeon was dancing.

Chaeyeon was in her zone completely, in an environment that she thrived in. She was extremely focused despite it just being practice, and that’s probably why she didn’t feel Sakura’s laser stare through both of their masks. 

“She’s amazing, right?” The girl, Chaewon, asked. Her eyes were also on the sparing session in the middle of the gym. She gestured for Sakura to sit next to her. “Chaeyeon’s a natural too... interested?” 

Sakura’s head whipped around to face Chaewon who was still watching the sparring (or watching Hitomi, but...). 

“H-Huh? No. N-Never, not at all!” Sakura stuttered, internally cursing at herself for becoming so flustered. It was just a question!

Chaewon chuckled at Sakura’s panic, head turning slightly to observe her before going back to the practice match. “I meant in fencing... not in Chaeyeon. I mean, I don’t blame you for being interested in her, but still...”

Sakura cleared her throat, trying to calm her rapid heartbeat. Maybe she was admiring the way Chaeyeon moved a little too closely. 

“Right, yeah. It’s definitely interesting. It’s different compared to what I’m used to.” 

A silence settled over Chaewon and Sakura as the latter watched intently, noting Chaeyeon’s posture and quick movements on the mat. Next to Sakura, Chaewon nodded her head at the captain’s quick decision making and execution as Chaeyeon won the last point. 

Sakura watched Chaeyeon’s short celebration which consisted of a cute little dance. She chuckled at the fencer’s actions before standing up as Chaewon did. 

“Yena, we’re next!” She yelled as Chaeyeon hugged Hitomi before patting her head and squishing one of her cheeks. Hitomi smacked her hands away, moving to watch over Yena and Chaewon’s practice match. 

“Let me remove this mask and then we can talk. I’m suffocating in here,” Chaeyeon spoke.

Sakura nodded, “I should too.”

They both unmasked themselves, with Sakura running a hand through her tousled short hair. Chaeyeon did the same, shaking her head to ruffle her messy mask hair and then patting it down to neaten it.

Then, as if in slow motion, they both looked up, meeting each other’s eyes. 

It was at that moment that Sakura understood why Chaeyeon had so many people devoted to her in her fan club. She understood why Chaeyeon had a cult that worshipped her like a goddess, because she was, in fact, a damn goddess. And Sakura felt she was lucky to have even seen this girl with her own eyes. 

Sakura had to stop the gasp that almost spilled out of her lips as she made eye contact with the fencing club captain. Her eyes raked over Chaeyeon’s face, admiring every inch of her, every detail, every curve and outline. Just... everything. 

Hair long and silky despite being crunched up in a mask all afternoon. It fell around Chaeyeon’s shoulders perfectly. Her cheeks looked soft and had a paleness to them that was now littered with a faint pink. 

And Sakura couldn’t stop herself as she let her eyes wander down to Chaeyeon’s lips. Gosh, her lips, Sakura unknowingly shook her head. She was left wondering how they would feel pressed up against her own. 

And she would, eventually, find out that the feeling of Lee Chaeyeon’s lips pressed against hers would be absolutely euphoric. Right after they sorted this dumb rivalry out.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed. I just felt like fencing club captain chaeyeon and kendo club captain kkura really fit.
> 
> also wishing everyone well through this tough time, but we'll always wait for them, you know?
> 
> just going to plug my twitter (@/mihyolic) if you guys want to just gush about chaeyeon bc that's all I ever do now, really. and because I have a wiz*once agenda that needs to be fulfilled so...


End file.
